Just a Sparr
by MaverickSlurpee
Summary: Not finished, this is just the start of a Wonderbeetle Fanfic. Please Bear with me while I slowly add to this story. Just so everyone knows, I'm not creating new chapters yet because I don't feel like the additions are new chapters.


The young Hispanic watched as the Demi-goddess practiced hand to hand combat with Tim Drake. She easily out powered the young robin, but the match was equally paired, Tim was much quicker and had better use of technique. He was able to avoid her attacks, knowing that it would only take one hit from the power house and he would be out. Cassie threw another punch towards the boy and he easily escaped her contact. "Would you stop playing around Twinkle Toes?" She groaned at him. Before she knew it Tim had her pinned, "How? How on earth did you do that?", "You were distracted, I got you from behind" he grinned. Tim looked over at Jaime, "Looks like you're next"

Jaime groaned, he knew he couldn't beat Tim. Reluctantly he walked up to the floor anyways. _You are out matched, engaging armor. _ "Yes I know I'm out matched, this is hand to hand combat practice, which means no armor!" he said as he forced the armor to retract.

"Jaime, you know the scarab isn't always correct, I'm sure you could beat Tim if you tried" Cassie told him encouragingly. Tim chuckled, the kid was always talking to himself.

"You know what, I'm feeling a little tired from my match with Cassie, you know, lots of dodging. How about we finish this up later?" Tim offered.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. Hopefully I can talk some sense into the scarab before then." Jaime sat down on the floor and started to stretch as Tim walked out of the room. Cassie looked over at him, "I can help." She said, Jaime was quickly pulled from his trance, "Uh, ¿cómo, I'm sorry I kind of zoned." She smiled at him, his Spanish was adorable, "I can help you, with strength training or whatever, and maybe the scarab could give me some tips for being able to catch Tim?" She waited for him to respond but could tell the scarab was talking to him _She is in fact well equipped to help you improve your strength and in return I could analyze her fight with the other boy. _"Are you sure?" he spoke to the voice inside his head. _Yes, accept her offer._ Jaime wasn't used to getting demands from the scarab that weren't to annihilate someone. "I'm not going to hurt her." He said to the scarab, _You couldn't if you wanted to._ "Oh thanks, that's real supportive." Cassie saw a moment to interrupt their conversation, "Is that a yes?" Jaime snapped back to the real world once more, "afirmativo, I mean yes" She smiled again at him. "Before we train some more, can we get food?" "Sure"

Jaime changed out of his sweaty practice clothes. Was this really going to happen? Was he actually going out to lunch with the lovely demi-goddess? Jaime shook his head, Its not a date, were just going to get food, then we'll be back here practicing. He wiped himself dry with a towel and put on deodorant, grabbed a clean shirt out of his locker and threw on some pants. He didn't bother to look in the mirror as he walked out of the locker room. He sat in the living room waiting for Cassie to come out so they could go get food.

Cassie washed her face and dried herself off. The blonde threw on some clean clothes and proceeded to walk towards the mirror. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and looked at herself in the mirror. She made a face, went back to her locker and grabbed her brush. She brushed her hair out and grunted, no luck, still looked the same. Why was she fusing anyways? It just Jaime. She ran her fingers through her hair threw on her shoes and walked out to the living room to meet Jaime.

He was sitting on the couch, talking to himself, well, the scarab really, to people who didn't know him he might seem like a Schizophrenic. But Cassie knew he was just arguing with his other half. She patted him on the shoulder and said "Where do you wanna go to eat?" He looked up at her half startled, but mostly nervous, "Uhh, yo no se? I'm not sure, what are you in the mood for?" he said as he stood up to face her.

"I guess we could just go and see where we end up?" She said smiling at him. She quickly grabbed his hand and drug him out of Mount Justice. "Hold on" she said and she lifted him up, she wasn't exactly sure where they were going but she wasn't the type to think very far ahead.

_Danger, approaching dangerous altitude _the scarab warned him, He knew that meant the scarab was going to activate his armor. He looked up at Wonder Girl, "You know I can fly right?" She looked down at him. "Oh yeah. Want me to let you go?" That wasn't exactly what he wanted, he was fine being drug along by the girl, but he knew the scarab was about to activate and the whole wings thing would probably cause a problem. "Yeah.." he said and she let him go, He fell and attempted to activate the armor, _Danger, Falling! _"I see that! Armor ¡por favor" and the scarab still didn't activate, great, I always knew I would die falling from the sky. He thought to himself as he plunged towards the ocean.

"No armor, pretty boy?" the demi-goddess said as she dove and caught him. He was glad that he was no longer plunging to his death, but at the same time, part of him wished he was, so he didn't have to face the fact that he just got saved by the perky girl. Cassie flew the two of them to the shore and she put him down in the sand, she plopped down next to him. "What was that?"

"I….uhh… I don't know. That's never happened before, the scarab usually activates whenever I need it, and whenever I don't need it. Like that time you offered to put mustard on my hotdog, and the scarab incinerated it. Sorry about that, again. The scarab can be pretty hard to stop, but I've never had it…malfunction like that before." He explained and rubbed the attachment on his back.

"Maybe it has a virus?" Cassie offered, she wasn't well educated on how the scarab worked, but it seemed like a virus could be a logical explanation.

"It's alien technology, I'm not sure it can get viruses" He responded.


End file.
